


Roll Your Rs

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Roll Your Rs

"In honour of the start of classes," Harry said as he pressed his lips to the corner of Severus's mouth, "tonight we will devote ourselves to the three Rs."

Severus blinked. "I thought that we had plans other than reading, writing, and arithmetic." He squeezed Harry's arse as a reminder. 

Harry's eyelids fluttered and he rocked his hips. "Always thinking like a professor." His thumb brushed Severus's nipple making him shiver. "No, I was thinking of rimming, riding, and utterly wrecked."

"Mmm, your pursuit of carnal knowledge is inspiring." Severus thrust up against Harry. "I suggest we commence revising now."


End file.
